pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie (pronounced pyoo-deh-pai), or PewDie '''and '''Pewds for short, is a 24 year-old Swedish video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube and appearances on numerous playthrough videos. PewDiePie is known for his Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording. PewDiePie's fanbase is known as the "Bro Army" which includes almost 14,750,000 subscribers on YouTube. Personal Life Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives with his girlfriend, Marzia, and their pug named Maya. He originates from Göthenburg, Sweden, and graduated from high school in Göthenburg. Afterwards, Felix began college at Chalmers University and left in 2011. Marzia and Felix began dating around October of 2011. She learned of Felix when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie on YouTube at the end of May and shared the videos with her. Marzia found Felix really funny and wrote to him at the end of June. He responded back and they started communicating for a while on Facebook until Felix visited her in Italy in August, and then in September as well as October. After Marzia's birthday, she moved to Sweden to live with him. On March 28th, 2012, Felix did his first newspaper interview with the Swedish site Expressen.se, in which he noted his intention to have a full-time job and while making YouTube videos as a secondary job as well as moving to Italy with Marzia. While still living in Sweden, Felix and Marzia went overseas to Los Angeles for the first time.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwBQPpGPves Following Felix's move to San Paolo, Italty, he stayed as a guest in Marzia's parents' house. On November 30th, 2012, he noted in a video of going aboard to Brighton with Marzia from December 3rd to December 7th.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZB4zxvGAQk On February 7th 2013, they arrived in New York City after Marzia received an invitation to Fashion Week and met up to hang out with fellow YouTubers Anthony Padilla and Kalel.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzOE8ygVZss The four of them went to the Museum of Modern Art, saw the movie "Mama" and played at the arcade.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L801NSIEQU0 Felix announced in an imprompto video monologue on March 11th, 2013 of saddening news about the death of his grandfather, who suffered from prolonged skeletal cancer, and was returning to Sweden for the funeral rites.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3nfFpp6uxM He also made mention of plans of going to Los Angeles at the end of March to stay for a month as well as searching along with Marzia for a permanent residence in the United Kingdom. While in Los Angeles, Felix participated in being part of a few video projects on the YouTube channel TheFineBros and was in an episode of Internet Icon. A party was hosted by Felix in Los Angeles to celebrate the growth of his channel to 6,000,000 subscribers and invited anyone interested in attending.https://www.facebook.com/PewDiePie/posts/558223224210571 The party was on April 4th, 2013 with some guests in attendance that included YouTubers Kenhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJMucqK6ixI, TJ, Toby Turner and Olga Ray, Chester Seehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxiTcgrEaFA, Davey Wavey Tayrn Southern, Seth Hendrix, and Jacksfilms. Felix was nominated in the category of social media for the Social Star Awards 2013. As the live ceremony would take place on May 23rd, 2013 at the Marina Bay Sands in Singapore, he and Marzia took the opportunity to go.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q5clycNvwk He won and received the Social Media Show Award. For the summer of 2013, he and Marzia left Italy to stay in the United Kingdom for 3 months. Felix cited reasons behind the move; such as necessity for personal space (as both himself and Marzia have been staying in the home of her parents in Italy) and also slow internet was interfering with the upload rate of his YouTube videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuffWCjhxII P.O. Box *Most current fanmail address uncertain since PewDiePie moved to the U.K. with Marzia. Internet Life YouTube Felix opened his YouTube account under the name PewDiePie on April 29th, 2010 with a Infiniminer playthrough video showing a player that was trapped in a shed by the other players. Months following the Minecraft video, he started doing Call of Duty 3 commentaries, and Let's Plays on Alone in the Dark and Wolfenstein. Then, PewDiePie began uploading many Let's Plays and playthroughs on horror-themed videos, including Amnesia custom stories, flash games and other types of games such as Façade. PewDiePie spawned a fanbase named the "Bro Army", and references his subscribers as "bros". On Fridays, PewDiePie uploads a video known as Fridays with PewDiePie, which includes vlogs, doing Q&As, opening fanmail (known as "bromail") and generally talking about what is currently going on in his life. On several Fridays with PewDiePie, he recorded videos of surprising fans by video chatting with them on Omegle, and has edited a collection of his own in-game reactions in videos commonly known as "Funny Gaming Montage" or "Scariest Moments in Gaming". In his 1000th video, PewDiePie showed appreciation and gratitude for his rapidly growing fanbase by compiling an assortment of video material from the beginning to the present of the last two years since his YouTube channel has gained notable popularity. King of the Web PewDiePie was nominated to run in the internet phenomena "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDiePie intended on using the money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until "WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric up rise on the leaderboards, stirring up the bro army, causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the "King of the Web" to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the "King of Gaming". Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned "King of the Web", getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his Fridays with PewDiePie episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. Charity: Water On July 12th, 2013, PewDiePie made a video in the campaign to bring public knowledge of the necessity of providing clean water to people around the world. The goal for the charity is a total of $250,000 and he asks that those who can afford to donate do so. PewDiePie pledged to give a dollar for every 500 views the video receives which gives him 5 dollars so you fools are getting scammed. Additionally, his YouTube network, Polaris, will be donating two dollars for every 500 views on his video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mxA4VSQ18o Furthermore, PewDiePie began a live stream on July 14th, 2013 with guest YouTubers Mark Plier, Ken and Cry for the charity. A second live stream for Charity: Water followed on July 21st, 2013 with guest YouTubers Sean, Ken, Cry, Minx and Martyn.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Nt2cns2zs Other PewDiePie runs his own website as well as his own YouTube channel, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. PewDiePie joined Facebook on March 4th, 2011 and has over 1,190,000 likes. PewDiePie has over 916,00 followers on Twitter, and tweets in about the same aspects that he does on Facebook. Whenever does a Q&A for Fridays with PewDiePie, he will ask for questions from his twitter subscribers and answer a selected few in the recorded video. He started a segment on Fridays called Pewds Does Everything first featured in his March 8th, 2013 video. As the name implies, Felix takes requests from twitter followers asking him to do various hilarious and seemingly outrageous actions, such as "get naked", "camera a sexy stare the whole time", "get a YOLO tattoo", etc. During his 2013 stay in Los Angeles, he joined in on the filming of various YouTubers React videos as well an episode of Teens React: TheFineBros. Along with Smosh duo Anthony and Ian as well as Jenna Marbles to make even MORE money so they could get even MORE wood on their sports cars, Felix was a judge on an episode of the YouTube series Internet Icon. Filming wrapped up on June 18th, 2013http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIlEe2GbBU4 with the release of the episode on July 11th, 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEjLakxeraA Games Played PewDiePie is best known for playing horror-themed video games, along with flash games, indie games and adventure games, as well as many other types of games. Here is a complete list of all of the games PewDiePie have played (including downloadable content, mods, and custom maps). Amnesia Custom Stories PewDiePie have played many Amnesia: The Dark Descent custom maps/stories, where the player is able to play a customized map created by another person. Here is a complete list of all of the custom stories PewDiePie have played. Oculus Rift Games PewDiePie has also ventured out on games for Oculus Rift, for virtual reality. Here is a complete of all the Oculus Rift Games PewDiePie have played. Quotes Trivia *The name "Pewdie" was created from the pew sound of lasers and die for death. After forgetting the password to his YouTube account under the name Pewdie, he created a similarly named one by adding the word pie thus forming "PewDiePie".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kj-68mx4We4 *Favorite video game character is Sho Minamimoto from the NDS game The World Ends With You. *Has a dislike for octopuses.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ckQm6RpwsA *His favorite childhood movie is A Clockwork Orange, ''although since the movie is not very appropriate for children and young persons, this may have been him making a joke. *PewDiePie's most watched video is A Funny Montage with over 29-and-a-quarter million views. *Can play the guitar.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22cnFdn2VKI *One of the first horror games he ever played was ''Dead Space.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bleWDHyzoVs *Some of his previous jobs include working on a tennis court and at the harbor as captain.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxEFwyfZyt0 *Likes playing tennis, golf and going sailing.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DXzJ6jxhOM Gallery PewDiePie1.png|PewDiePie Pewdie_after_getting_scared.png|Pewdie after getting scared. Pewdie.png|Pewdie while gaming. Tumblr_m3w0wtRhES1r1tbeqo1_1280-1-.jpg Images2.jpg PewDie_and_Maya.jpg|PewDie and Maya PewDie_kissing_Maya.png|PewDie kissing Maya 180px-High_Five_Marzia_-3.gif|High Five :3 180px-Pewdie-marzia-kiss.png|Kiss 308px-IMG_0288.png|Dance BIGGEST PACKAGE EVER! (Fridays With PewDiePie) - YouTube.FLV snapshot 08.20 -2013.03.17 11.21.28-.jpg Do you see this..png|PewDiePie when acting FABULOUS. External Links * PewDiePie FAQ Inquiries * PewDiePie Business Inquiries Form * PewDiePie on Twitter * PewDiePie on Facebook References Category:Profile Category:Gamer